Tortured Fire
by Cheftastic
Summary: GaretxJenna written by Kiatra's friend; suicide attempt; One shot (new summary)


PSJ: Hi guys! I wanted to say this is fic was written by my friend and I am just typing it and posting it! Ok? Ok! On to the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything….

'…' thoughts

- flashback or scene change

-----

It is six months after the Golden Sun, and New Vale is finally finished. After the journey, Ivan, Sheba, Mia, and Piers decided to stay in New Vale. Felix is married to Sheba and Issac is engaged to Mia. It is midnight, and everyone is asleep….except for one.

Garet sat on the kitchen floor, holding a knife to his wrist. He wanted to stop living in this world. He wanted to die. He had a secret that gnawed at his heart; causing him pain beyond anyone's wildest dreams…he was a victim of abuse.

'I hate my life! I wish I was never even born into this world of pain.' Was all Garet thought before he studied the knife in his hand. 'No one really knows me…who I really am…who my dad really is.'

- Flashback -

"Dad, please! No!" A five year Garet backed against a tree, trying to get away from the man with the whip…his dad.

Garet's dad growled "Do you even know what today is?!" Garet's dad cracked the whip and hit Garet in the back. Garet yelled out but no one could hear him, for they were in the middle of the woods.

Garet's father yelled again. "Today is the anniversary of the day I was rejected by Jenna's mom! I proposed to her, but she said she didn't think she was ready to take care of you!" Garet's dad whipped him again. "Don't you get it?! If you weren't born, I would be happy! But no! You **had** to be born, and my father **had** to adopt you as my son!" Garet's dad whipped him again and again, and screaming could be heard throughout the forest.

-End Flashback-

Garet took his shirt off. 'When the find me dead I want them to see my scars.' Garet caught the reflection of his back on a pot behind him. There was hardly any skin left, it was mostly tissue. 'I wonder if there is any skin left…Oh well why should I care? Why would anyone care about me?' Garet thought about it. 'Would anyone miss me? Issac might, so would Felix, Piers, Ivan, Mia, and Sheba might too. But Jenna probably wouldn't'

- Flashback -

"Garet you idiot, watch where you're going, you big oaf!" Jenna yelled at Garet when he bumped into her on Piers' ship.

" Sorry Jenna." Garet apologized.

- Later that day -

Garet walked past the girl's cabin when he overheard them talking. The subject? Boys. Sheba asked Jenna who she liked. Mia said "It's probably Garet!"

Sheba gasped. "Wow! Garet is Jenna's prince charming!"

Jenna laughed. "'Prince charming'? More like clown!"

- End Flashback -

'That's all I am to her. A clown. Jenna could never love me, but I love her so much it hurts….and I am sick of hurting.' Garet picked up the knife again and positioned it over his wrist 'Goodbye Jenna. May you find happiness.' Garet pulled the knife across his wrist and gave a loud yell. There was so much pain. He heard voices, but the were so far off, and then…darkness.

-----

Garet awoke to the sound of crying. He opened his eyes and found himself in his bedroom. In a chair to the right of his bed was Jenna, crying with her head in her hands. He gasped. 'She looks so beautiful.'

Jenna bolted upright and saw Garet staring at her. "Garet!! Oh my gosh! You're alive!" Jenna hugged him, crying. "Garet why did you want to commit suicide? Why is your back scarred?" Jenna inquired, staring into Garet's eyes, seeing pain and suffering in them.

Garet sighed. "I have scars on my back because my dad whipped me. And I tried to commit suicide because I have no reason to live. All this world has given me is hurt, suffering and pain."

Jenna gasped. "Your father whipped you?!"

"Yes"

Jenna started to cry. She never admitted to it, but she had a huge crush on Garet. And now, her crush has blossomed into love. Jenna went to hug him, but he gently pushed her away. "Please Jenna, don't. I can hardly stand to be near you. I love you, but since you don't love me back, your touch pains me. I heard you that night on Pier's ship. When you told Sheba and Mia I was no Prince Charming. I was just a clown. And…you were right."

Jenna sat there shocked. "Garet, I didn't mean it I was just afraid to tell the truth."

"What's the truth?" Garet inquired.

Jenna leaned her face close to his. " The truth is, Garet, I love you too." Jenna kissed him. Garet was surprised. Thousands of thoughts flooded through his mind, but he finally stopped thinking at 'Jenna loves me.'

'That's a nice thought.' Garet thought and leaned into the kiss. He licked Jenna's lips causing her to gasp. He took that opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. They sat there French kissing for a few minutes when Garet felt drowsy. 'I guess loosing all that blood made me a little weak.' He fell asleep/

Jenna stared at him 'He isn't a clown. He's my Prince Charming in disguise.'

And outside the window the djinn were video taping the whole thing.

- End -

PSJ: So? Hoe did you guys like it if liked it or didn't like it, it was all my friends fault! But I would still like it if you reviewed……


End file.
